House Wars
by GaaraRules
Summary: DMHG Hermione has come up with the idea of house wars...watch as Slytherins and Gryffindors fight and whahts up with the girls underwaer in the Great Hall?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….unfortunately.

House Wars

Chapter 1: House Wars

Hermione Granger made her way to Platform 9 3/4. She had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair had grown straighter she wore make up she had different clothes and she filled out in all the right places. She was wearing low-rise baggy jeans with a black mini tank top. She couldn't wait to see her friends and show them she wasn't the little bookworm anymore. She entered the barrier without any muggles seeing her and made her way through the crowd.

Just as she spotted a very muscular boy with a lighting bolt shaped scar and a very tall red head the Hogwarts Express entered the station. She almost cried knowing this would be the last time it would take her to Hogwarts. She made her way over to her friends. They had no idea this was Hermione the only thing they thought was 'she is hot!'

"Hey Harry Ron" said Hermione.

"Hermione!" they said in unison. She smiled at their stupidity and hugged them. "What happened to you?" asked Harry.

"I had a make over" she replied. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. After and hour the food trolley came by and Harry bought enough sweets to last his entire lifetime. As the three friends ate and discussed their summers a platinum blonde haired boy with black baggy pants and a black shirt walked into the compartment followed by two huge boys wearing all black.

"Weasel Potty" said Malfoy. He didn't notice Hermione due to the fact that she was sitting by the window hidden from view by Ron.

She leaned forward so he could see her and said "what do you want ferret?"

"Granger!" he yelled. "What happened to you?"

"I had a makeover. You like?"

He unconsciously nodded his head then quickly shook it and said "no."

"Well if you will excuse me I have to change." She stood up got her robes and stood in front of Malfoy on her tip toes (he is 6'1 and she is 5'5). She whispered so only he could hear "I didn't know Malfoys drooled." She brushed past him and stepped into the hall while he quickly made sure he wasn't drooling.

After she got back from the bathroom she only found Harry and Ron in the compartment playing wizards chess.

"What did you say to him?" asked Ron. His knight got completely smashed by Harry's Queen.

"As the smashed pieces were taken off the board she said, "don't worry about it." In an hour the train arrived at Hogwarts and everyone hurried off of it. The three got into a carriage and after a ten minute bumpy ride they arrived at the castle. Hermione entered the school to find many people staring at her while tring not to trip because they were walking. She entered the Great Hall and found a seat next to Ginny. "Hey Gin."

"Hey Herms" she responded "you look great."

"Thanks." Harry and Ron sat across from them after they finished talking to Dean and Seamus.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood and asked everyone to quiet down. Once everyone was quiet he said "welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The forbidden forest is forbidden. Don't go on the third floor corridor. Don't use magic inside the halls and no joke supplies from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Lets get the first years sorted and begin the feast." The first years were sorted and the feast began.

After everyone was done Dumbledore stood again and said " can I welcome the heads. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Ms. Ganger and I were talking over the summer and came up with a brilliant plan. Ms. Granger please tell everyone about it." Hermione stood up and stood in front of the staff table.

"Hey everyone. This year we are going to be doing something called house wars. Its going to be Slytherins vs. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs vs. Ravenclaws. Only the versing teams are alowd in the opposing teams common room. You can go into the dorms but you cant take anything but the clothes. If you take anything else an alarm will go off and you will be fined depending on what you took. You can do anything to mess up the common room and you have to leave a note saying who messed up the room. Only sixth through seventh years are allowed to participate. You are allowed to use food. The last thing is you need to pick a leader from seventh year who will plan the attacks. That's all." She walked to her table and sat down. The hall erupted with noise. The Gryffindors decided to pick Hermione as the leader because she has the most brains.

"Quiet" said Dumbledore as everyone finished discussing the leader. "The leaders are as follows Gryffindor: Hermione Granger Slytherin: Draco Malfoy Hufflepuff: Justin Finch- Fletchey and Ravenclaw: Anna Montgomery. That is all the announcements goodnight."

Everyone stood and left the Great Hall. The Gryffindors went up to the fat lady and entered the common room.

"Hermione how are we supposed to get into the Slytherin common rooms?" asked Ginny.

"Well Harry and Ron knows where they are but everyone else has to find the opposing teams common room. Goodnight everyone. She went up to her dorm room and slept.

So what did you think for the first chapter? Review please.


End file.
